Time Is Not Our Cage
by Dajypop
Summary: Lucius went from surprised to expectant in only a year. Every year, he wasn't disappointed.


**Title:** Time Is Not Our Cage  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Setting:** Hogwarts, Lucius' Apartment  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Dobby, Belatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange  
 **Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 6393  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** AU - Canon Divergent, Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Softcore Porn, Slight pain play, Marking, Tattoos, Top!Severus, Bottom!Lucius, Gay Marriage  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Lucius went from surprised to expectant in only a year. Every year, he wasn't disappointed.

 **AN:** When I was writing this, I didn't realize that Lucius is, in fact, five or so years older than Lucius, and may have written him a few years younger. :/ It's too late to change, now, so their ages are canon divergent. This whole story sort of is, so don't worry too much about that. I started writing this in February, and I'm finally getting around to finishing it. I'll be so happy to just get this thing out of my folder. xD; This story actually does not follow my real headcanon for these two, but I may write something like that someday. ouo Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Time Is Not Our Cage** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The first time Lucius received a brightly wrapped present on his pillow he was quite mystified. It was now his fifth year at Hogwarts and this was the first Valentine gift he'd ever received. People saw him as a force of nature, as an untouchable, Godly being. Some, he was certain, also found him to be more than mildly intimidating. His perfectly etched, aristocratic features that were both beautiful and elegant made many of his peers, both male and female, swoon at the sight of him. Lucius knew he was breath-taking with his long, silky platinum tresses, stormy blue eyes, and porcelain skin,. In addition to his physical features he was also highly intelligent and the heir of one of the most powerful pureblood families in the world. It all made him unattainable to most other people and they knew it.

The glossy, green-clad gift was tied with an impossibly lustrous, silken silver ribbon that seemed to call to him, making his fingers itch with the need to untie it. Lucius took a few steps forward, pausing and blinking slightly as yet another object caught his eye. A single budding white rose was gracefully poised in a small crystal vase on his bedside table.

As he drew nearer to his bedside he was mildly pleased to note the shimmering ivory petals begin to expand. If he took a step back, it wilted again, seeming only happy to be alive when he was near. How _enchanting_ , he thought.

With his lips forming a soft smirk, Lucius flicked his wand at the package. The magic glittered a moment before the ribbon unwound itself and the paper slipped away from the gift before gliding off and tucking itself away in his trunk. What was left was a small, bound leather diary with a tie around it to keep it secure. The lined parchment inside seemed rather old, he duly noted. Beside it lay a quill which was quivering quite a lot, as if it were anticipating the moment its tip would be bathed in rich black ink and gliding smoothly across crisp parchment. Reaching down to pull the flaps of fine leather away, he observed the quill as it immediately rose to touch the parchment, forming letters and words in a beautiful cursive across the first page of the notebook.

 _A white rose,  
For the silken near-white tresses you hide in those expensive ribbons  
A journal,  
For the private thoughts you would never share with another human being  
A Quick-Note-Quill,  
For easier extraction of thoughts and feelings  
My heart,  
For when you are ready to love  
The Half-Blood Prince_

The quill finished with the quick signing of The Half-Blood Prince, before falling limp against the pages of his new journal.

The poem, while it didn't rhyme, seemed to make him consider whoever was brave enough to seek him out.

Watching as the ink dried with a bit of a curious glint in his eyes and a soft smirk on his lip, he had to chuckle a little. What an interesting self-given nickname; he could tell it was made by the man who had given him these gifts, as it was dumb and would likely never catch on. Either way, Lucius pulled out his robe and pocketed the medium-sized diary, the quill slipping in after it. With a soft smile, he exited his dorm and gracefully made his way down the stairs, those eyes looking for any sign of someone who wasn't either gawking at him uselessly (Rodolphus, for example, had a sneer akin to a wolf staring down a skinned rabbit), or turning their eyes away in shame. A good deal of his peers seemed to think that disgracing him with their eyes was the worst thing they could have done.

His eyes landed on a quiet second year who typically kept his eyes down, his hands busy with homework that he seemed to constantly be writing. However, for once, he was not, in fact, doing his homework. Those dark eyes, barely visible beneath the curtain of black hair tangled before them, were on him, locked like a hawk eagerly watching a bathing starling. Their eyes locked for a good moment, and an odd smirk quirked the younger male's lips, while intrigue seemed to light the elder's face.

With the slightest turn of his head, something the whole room seemed intent on, he turned and walked for the portrait that would lead out into the Dungeons. When Severus Snape rose from his seat, all eyes turned to him, shocked and wide and some even envious as he followed their fallen angel out of the common room and towards the stairs leading up into the main part of the school. The room erupted into various sounds from unhappy squawks to growls and claims that this couldn't be. Of course, these fell on deaf ears as the pair of young men started for the stairs, before Lucius grabbed a thin arm and tugged him into the alcove in front of the Potions classroom.

"You sent me my present, didn't you?" Calm and concentrated as per usual, the blonde pressed his back against the wall, and the smaller's against the opposite, not giving him time to answer. "Did you send me such things simply because you find me beautiful? I considered keeping them, but if all you see me for is my looks, there truly is no point."

"I am sure I am not the first person to tell you that you are beautiful; perfect, even, and surely the type of gorgeous to make straight men question themselves. I, however, am not only interested in your looks, but in that wildly perfect brain of yours. The way you bend people to your will with just a look, the way you are wonderfully adept at things, and yet appear to simply be just another pretty face. You don't stand out if you don't want to, and when you want to, your name alone commands the attention of everyone in the entire castle. You are very intriguing, Lucius Malfoy, and someday I hope to have you return my affections."

Considering this, as well as the date, Lucius offered a gracious smile, and took a few steps forward. He could almost feel the younger Slytherin's heart pounding against his chest as he leaned in, his robe sliding around the other, as he pressed those impossibly soft lips against the smaller's forehead. After all, he was not quite prepared for a full relationship, particularly with another man, but it was at least an offer. Pulling back and offering a look that was permanently etched into the insides of Severus' eyelids, the elder male gently pulled some hair away from his face before disappearing into the corridor.

That had been the first time someone had been brave enough to leave him a gift for Valentine's day, offering him more if he so chose it.

~*~

A year later, there was a new rose on his bedside table when he awoke, charmed as the first had been, though its color had changed. The beautiful lavender of its petals seemed to glisten with perpetual dew, and it arched in its vase to get a bit closer to the man it was meant for. A soft smile on the sixth year's face greeted it and it almost shuddered in satisfaction. Upon his chest sat a box of chocolates; Belgian Shells, the box read, and each one was swirled with what looked like different types of chocolates and other such things. Sitting up, he sampled one, the rich flavor melting over his tongue, a hazelnut overtone that made him give a soft, appreciative moan.

Thankful to be alone, as of now, due to his Prefect stature, Lucius offered a pleased smile at the box before glancing at an odd noise from beside him. The flower seemed to pucker and make soft, wet kissing sounds, and he couldn't help but find it all too charming. Glancing back at the box, he noticed a note on it, and quickly gleaned the meaning.

 _It was more than attraction  
Eyeing you from afar  
Craving your touch  
Your attention_

 _I hope this meets you well  
As my heart did swell  
That night so long ago  
Could it be love at first sight?_  
 _Your Half-Blood Prince_

A quick call had Dobby standing at the foot of his bed, timidly casting his eyes down and bumping his wiry hands together.

"Dobby, I demand you fetch a small bouquet of cream and peach roses. Do _not_ bungle this job, or so help me, you will be caned." The threat came off just as calm as the rest of his words, as he set aside his chocolates for later and began to get dressed for the day. With his nearly skin-tight trousers and the snugly fit dress shirt fitting over his body easily, he tied back his hair in a beautiful lavender ribbon, almost as if it was a show of how he felt. Of course, the kissing plant seemed to grow more insistent, and he finally moved to press his lips against the soft petals.

The scent as beautiful, and as he pulled away, the rose seemed to sit back, almost smiling. With that, Lucius left his room and headed for the common room before breakfast, curious as to who was awake already. He wasn't surprised to see Bellatrix and Rodolphus in a heated argument, or Kingsley bragging on about this or that to whoever would listen, but what _did_ surprise him was that his little Severus was nowhere to be found. Usually he as found either sitting by the fireplace with whatever book he was pouring over that day, or standing by the window, watching as a few Selkies swam by. It seemed odd to him, and while he cast those stormy blues over the common room again, he seemed a little put out.

With the Great Hall's doors already open, the young Prefect marched into the room and all attention seemed to shift onto him. He stood, his cane pressed to the stone before him, offering a soft smirk to the room, the girls and boys both that admired him seemed enamored as he finally took his leisurely, yet graceful, walk to the Slytherin table. Sitting easily, his leg being thrown over the bench, the obviously prideful young man shook his head a little, moving a stray strand of white-gold from his eyes. Taking in the anxious looks from his fellow snakes, he gave a curt nod and everyone returned to their food. Finding a few strawberries to munch on while he scanned the table, seeking out his prize, it was the pomegranate that seemed to be really drawing people's attention. Once he had split it and began to pull out a few plump arilss, he popped them in his mouth and crunched them down with the same level of grace he applied to every action he made.

Suddenly, he found dark eyes on him, staring intently at his lips as a bit of brilliant red juice escaped and a peek of a pink tongue slipped down to catch it. A knowing smirk on the blond's lips had the somewhat shyer Slytherin turning his head down, eyes glancing back up when he realized he wasn't being watched anymore. It seemed those agile, thin fingers plucked at the seeds only for his benefit; any other time, the Malfoy heir would have simply used magic to keep his hands clean.

When the students began to break into their classes and head for them, Lucius dismissed himself from his group of friends to walk privately with Severus, the whispers filling the grand hallways proving everyone had an idea that something was happening. Considering the entire school seemed insatiably interested with his actions, he wasn't surprised to feel eyes on his back as he led the younger Slytherin to a small, quiet alcove away from all of the excitement. Heart hammering in that familiar fashion, Severus found his back against the cool stone once more.

"Your poetry could use a bit more… Inspiration," Lucius began, considering his fingernails, it seemed, watching them carefully before those eyes focused on him almost scrutinizingly so, "Though I find the subtle hints to be very interesting. The lavender rose, I am told, is given as a symbol of love at first sight. It is certainly something that I can appreciate… Though I am certain most will agree." Ah, that Malfoy Confidence (never arrogance, the Malfoys were _not_ arrogant, not at all) shown through and there was no way he couldn't find an endearing sort of fondness for it.

"I shall have to work on my poetry, for next time, then." If ever someone would have decided to question him, Severus would have definitely denied how his voice shook as he spoke, "Do I have an answer, this year?" The shudder of a breath left him nearly quivering as the elder leaned in once more, stealing his mind and, apparently, the use of his limbs. Pillowy lips pressed to his own chapped ones, and he would not readily admit that the moan between them was his. Moments passed like seconds, and when Lucius finally pulled back, a soft gasp was on both pairs of lips.

"Perhaps you do. Perhaps I am still considering your advances." The calculated words seemed to reach only the younger male's ears as that smirk curled the blond's lip. "We shall see, my Half-Blood Prince."

That evening when he returned to the dormitories to get a few books from his bedside table, Severus found the bouquet Dobby had been sent to fetch that morning. Beautiful, deep peach roses interspersed with white had his heart hammering as though Lucius had actually accepted his advances; As though the man was in the room and encroaching on him with a vow of allegiance on those perfect lips.

~*~

The third Valentine's day in a row, this one falling on his final year at Hogwarts, Lucius awoke to the soft sound of rain pattering about the room. It seemed to ignore important things, dripping instead upon the endless assortment of pink roses all over the room, even several rows embedded in the ceiling. When the blonde pushed himself up, hair an utter mess that he tried to neatly smooth beneath his palms, he noted the flowers sprung from his pillow and mattress in the warmth he'd abandoned.

A single rose, this one more vibrant and large than the rest, cleared its throat, before using that voice he'd come to listen for to tell the latest poem.

" _Pink is for your lips  
And their surprising amount of callous words  
A thousand is for the string of heartbeats  
Being around you creates  
They bloom where you have been and where you will go  
Because that is where I will always choose to be_

 _Love And Well Wishes,  
Your Half-Blood Prince_

The flower gave a low hum, before bursting into a beautiful, small fireworks show of silver and green, the soft petals falling among his things, one trailing to his cheek to leave a small kiss before fluttering to his lap. The blond seemed impressed, and while the poem had not rhymed, _again_ , it was still better than before. And spoken, this time, which he could appreciate even more. Rising from his bed, the plants moved out of his way on their own before seeming to regrow even more in their place. By the time Lucius' morning routine was finished, not only was his cologne clinging to him, but the scent of the thousand roses he would find still in his room when he returned later that night, as well.

When he found Severus at their table that morning, he did something so very uncommon that it caused quite the ruckus among every student whose eyes were sealed on the pair. Right there before the entire school, he pulled the young Snape up from his seat by his robes, placing a gentle, nearly loving kiss to his lips. A collective gasp escaped the entire throng of students now trying to figure out what had happened, what had caused such a thing, and why _they_ weren't chosen over someone like, to quote a certain Gryffindor, 'Snivelus Snape.'

"When classes are done for the day," The whisper was on shared breath, as those eyes were focused into the deep brown of the other's, "I expect to find you in my room, do you understand?"

Nodding, brain slightly foggy and lips parted as he stared back, eyelids at half-mast, Severus offered the slightest quirk of a smile. With a return of a similar look, the Malfoy heir made his graceful way towards his usual seat and found his breakfast like usual, as though he hadn't done a thing abnormal at all.

While the noiret loved nothing more than to spend his days in class, he had to admit that today it seemed impossible to concentrate. Even in Potions, where he was the star student, he found himself unable to perform like he did every other day. The promise, the mystery, behind the invitation, the bold statement kissing him had caused, it all muddled his thoughts until all he could think of was long, silky blond hair and those impossibly soft lips. It seemed he wasn't the only one distracted, however; Lucius had the entire school in an uproar, with questions pouring in and looks ranging from enamored to hopeful to distraught to angry. With every question, he felt more emboldened to tell them to mind their own bloody business, they'd had their show and the rest was for his own private viewing pleasure. The only thing that stopped this was his apparent need to shrug it off and walk a little faster to escape the situation.

Toiling through classes, Severus was the first to leave when they were over for the day, briskly making his way to his hopeful lover's room as though it were nothing. He'd slipped inside easily, trying to calm his heart and steady his steps as he fast-walked to the room now covered inch to inch with roses. It appeared the object of his affection had not yet arrived, and as it were, he feared spoiling any of his presents before the other arrived.

Though he stood in the room filled with fragrant roses that seemed to bloom over again every ten minutes, that sensitive nose caught the distinct musk of the expensive cologne that the elder boy wore. Essentially, he was certain it was comprised of dragon musk, a hint of Taipan venom, and perhaps the tiniest drop of love potion to add to his allure. Anyone who smelled him smelled something slightly different, enough to make the difference between watching him attentively and ignoring him. When it hit his senses like a physical blow to the chest, he turned in time to see the elder close the door behind himself and smirk a little as he crossed the room, an arm around those thin shoulders guiding the slightly smaller male to the bed. A light push was all it took to have the noiret on his back, looking up with curious eyes.

Even with the roses disappearing beneath him, the bedclothes and the mattress itself was probably the softest down he'd ever felt. Luxury swallowed him whole and kept him in a warm cocoon that smelled of roses and Lucius' natural scent; something like amber and a hint of Egyptian cotton, and a spicy-sweet sort of scent that just screamed _Lucius_. It wasn't until his shirt was being rucked up to under his armpits that he seemed to return to the present, looking up at the blond who seemed to be measuring him up. With a short nod and a mumbled, 'This will do', Lucius brought his wand, still inside of his cane that he refused to leave behind, up to the other's chest, just above his left nipple.

A spell was spoken softly, something Severus didn't quite catch, understand, or even know, and suddenly a painful burn seemed to stretch across his skin. He watched as burning crimson flames appeared, scrawling out in beautiful script Lucius Malfoy across his chest, over his heart. When the flames ceased, the black ink stayed, throbbing in his chest at the closeness of the other. With that, Lucius leaned over his prey and pressed a soft kiss to the newly tattooed flesh that made his precious younger Valentine give a soft whimpered moan, the area absolutely on fire as it began to swirl into a powerful snake, similar to the one at the head of Lucius' cane.

Pulling back with a pleased smile on his face, the elder nodded slowly, his hair spilling over his shoulders and knocking all the air from the quivering Slytherin's lungs. Watching as his tainted angel rose to stand once more, he felt the throb in his chest slowly dim to a dull roar, and his eyes remained wide.

"You are mine, now, Severus Snape. I do hope that you understand what this means?"

"I hope so, as well." Came the easy reply, eager and obviously happy with his mark, even if it hurt a bit. After an order to dress and go to his room, the younger did as he was told and headed off, leaving his love with the thousands of roses that didn't stop flowering until three weeks later. It seemed they both had a reminder of one another.

~*~

February the Fourteenth was sure to be a letdown this year, Lucius thought on his way to sleep that night of the thirteenth. With him not being at school, and his love still there, he was positive nothing would be waiting for him when he awoke. It was disappointing, actually, to think he wouldn't have his poem, or his flowers, or anything, but as he slipped into sleep in his own bed, alone, he never could have anticipated what was going to happen when his mind returned to consciousness.

A warm body worked as a heating pad beneath his arm and leg, the blond being spooned up against someone who carded their fingers through his silky tresses. Slowly, cloudy blue eyes fluttered open as a fresh feeling washed over his body, and he turned his head just enough to see the face of the man holding him. His precious little fifth year lay on his back, an arm around his elder lover's shoulder, petting his hair, neck, and whatever skin he could reach. He offered a soft smile, and leaned in to kiss that pale forehead.

"Good morning, Angel." Severus whispered, as though his voice would shatter this tender moment.

"Mm… Good morning, Pet." The blond smiled softly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind the other's ear. Leaning up, he chanced a soft kiss, nuzzling their noses together for a moment before pulling back to yawn softly. "Shouldn't you be in school? I'm surprised Severus 'A+' Snape is in my bed when he could be in Potions class." Chuckling softly, the lightest little tinkle of a laugh that the younger had ever heard, the Malfoy heir reclined back against the other, head on his chest.

The throbbing of the tattoo beneath his ear seemed to match the hammering of the younger's heartbeat as he finally responded.

"I wanted to deliver your gift in person, this year." He offered, sitting up slowly, carefully so as not to jostle the precious angel against him too much. Reaching beneath the pillow, he pulled out a large, green velvet necklace box. Shifting onto his side a bit, the blond moved to take it gently, slowly pulling it open. A beautiful chain made of no less than the best silver ore available wrapped around the faux neck in the box, a beautiful snake with emeralds for eyes and white-gold fangs seeming to swallow its own tail to make the string complete.

"It's beautiful…" He whispered, gently stroking the head of the snake, spurring it to action. Casually pulling its tail from its mouth, the animated gold creature took its time slithering up a pale arm before wrapping about his neck, almost tight enough to choke, but not quite. Instead of returning to biting its tail, however, it first sunk its fangs into the small dip at the base of his neck, a gasp leaving the blond as he shuddered a bit, and the snake went back to its benign existence, coiled tightly around his neck.

"Last year, you marked me…" Severus spoke, by way of explanation, "This year, it is my turn."

At first, it came as a bit of a shock as silver cursive spilled down his skin as though they'd dumped ink there, shimmering _The Half-Blood Prince_ before disappearing, only lighting again when the noiret drug his fingers over the mark. Taking pride in his idea, he seemed to puff up with it, even as he was leveled with an expectant look. After a moment, he chuckled and nodded, turning to the carved bedside table and picking up a single salmon rose, handing it over for the other to examine. Bringing it to his nose, the blond inhaled the scent slowly, a softer smile on his lips.

"And what of my poem, this year? You can't possibly deliver these without one, you know." There was a hint of a fond tone there, that spurred the semi-unprepared student to pull something from the air around them.

"This isn't going to be the best poem." He offered, "But I may as well put the effort in for you, my dear." With that, he began, "A rose can't compare to your beauty, your grace, your wit, or your face," Lucius seemed rather amused by those lines, "But perhaps it can begin to show you how I feel, even if I soon must leave, post-haste." Surprise had him blinking when he noted the Quick-Note Quill he'd gifted the other years ago scribbling in its assigned notebook, likely taking down this year's poem. Turning to see what those brown eyes were fixated on only made the elder male chuckle.

"I've kept notes on our relationship with it, and have every poem in it so far." He explained, leaning in for another kiss, "You had best return to school before they bemoan your absence." Much like he would, having to go to work in a few hours. A few more kisses and a hasty flick of a wand to dress, and Severus was gone as quickly as he had arrived, leaving his bedmate to touch the silver snake around his neck with softly blooming admiration, tapping it with the rose in his hand.

~*~

Waking up on February fourteenth always lead to an interesting sight, and this year was no exception. Stormy blue eyes blinked open to find the room oddly dark for seven AM, and Lucius sat up as he tried to find the cause. The culprit sat, giant and preening, in front of the picture window, an orange rose large enough to blot out the sun. Seeing the blonde rise, it immediately cleared its throat before speaking.

" _I would like to proceed with our joining  
To whatever end is pursued  
I would love to have your mind and your body  
So long as you don't think me crude  
I shall wait for you by the clock tower  
Larger than this little flower  
When day and night are in a haze  
And forever yours, I'll be expecting  
For you to return my affectionate gaze._"

A little smile worked onto the blonde's lips as he finally threw his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning wide and stretching before beginning his morning routine. With his shower finished, breakfast eaten and daily primping and polishing finished, the Malfoy heir took to the markets to find a decent gift for his suitor, spending a good deal of his day (and spare cash) on a single trinket guaranteed to make that night one to remember.

When the sun began to set, Severus was nervous. Standing out in the courtyard, he gazed up at the clock tower with hopeful eyes, wringing his hands in his shapeless robe. Perhaps he should have gone to Lucius instead of the other way around; maybe then he wouldn't feel so sick to his stomach. Starting when he heard the sharp clicking of the blond's boots against the cobblestone, he turned and a lovestruck smile worked onto his features, the breath knocked from his lungs like a physical blow as he took in his beautiful lover's appearance. Rich robes of purple and silver clung to his form, well-fitted and delightfully shining softly in the setting sun's final rays. In his hand he held a small bag, from which he pulled a box far too large and handed it over.

"Your poetry is getting better." He offered softly, their foreheads coming together like it was the most natural thing in the world, "And the rose was beautiful." Pressing the box into the younger man's hands, he smiled that same smile, oddly fond and strangely teasing, before issuing a soft, "Open it." This was whispered, as though he were unwilling to break the quiet tranquility of the moment. With bated breath, he pulled on the thin, ornate silver ribbon and watched it slither from his fingers, carefully leaving the package plainly wrapped in a deep green, impossibly meticulous embossed paper. Once that was carefully peeled away, he was left with a large box with a lid that was easily removed, and in the bottom of this box lay a key that looked woven from the night sky itself.

"Wh-what is this to?" Severus questioned softly, taking the key in hand and looking it over. When he glanced up, that fond expression made him blush a little and he let his hair fall into his face, obscuring his eyes a bit, "Lucius?"

"It's the key to the flat I'm staying in." Which seemed a little silly, sure, with how Severus was able to get in regardless, but he figured it was a good gift. A quizzical look on the younger's face spurred more of an explanation, "So that you can visit me any time you like without needing to sneak in the way that you do." That colored those pale cheeked a few shades darker and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Happy Valentine's day." He added, finally, closing the gap between them and giving the teen a proper kiss on the lips.

After a solid five minutes, hands roaming and breath mingling between long, drawn-out presses of lips and shorter, needier ones, the elder was forced to pull back.

"Lucius…" The younger began, looking both dazed and positively sure of his next actions, "Would you accompany me to the…" Voice quivering, it seemed difficult for him to get his thought out, and finally the blond interrupted him.

"Severus, I would love to. I have waited patiently as I could for you to come of age, and if you would be willing to join me, as your poem said, then I would be more than happy to accompany you anywhere private enough for such an endeavor."

It was amazing that he could say such a thing with such a straight face and calm demeanor, but the younger man felt his heart skip a few beats and knew he was probably shaking. With a little nod, he took the other's hand in his, relishing in the soft skin, before leading him to an empty alcove just inside the castle, somewhere that they wouldn't be caught provided they were quiet. Lips met slowly, drawing out the need both young men felt as hands roamed, pushing underneath fabric to find chilled skin. The noiret reveled in the feel of smooth, soft flesh beneath his fingertips, and their clothes almost seemed to melt away.

A spell was mumbled, leaving Lucius plenty slicked and stretched, something that seemed more for show than convenience, considering Severus still took his time stretching his lover, listening to his moans and quiet gasps as though they were the best soundtrack to their moment. Softly mewling for more, face twisted in pleasure and body shiny with sweat, the sight before him nearly drove the student to his end right there. Digging the heel of his palm against his erection for a moment to try and get back down where he needed to be so that he didn't end this too soon, he leaned over the other and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Finally positioning himself, he plunged inside, going stock still the second he was buried to the hilt. Having to breathe to keep himself calm again, he allowed them both to adjust, forehead pressed to the other's chest, hair plastered to his face and neck already.

At the urgent rolls of his lover's hips, the noiret finally set to moving, his thrusts amateur but at least not painful. The more experienced of the two helped to guide him, and soon they were panting, Lucius casting a silencing spell around them to avoid getting caught by wandering teachers. The soft press of flesh on flesh was almost too much, Severus' first time all too wonderful for him to hold back long enough to see them both to completion at the same time. With a loud cry, his toes curled and he arched his back beautifully, hair tickling his back as he let the lightning strike of pleasure wash over him. Realizing belatedly that Lucius had yet to join him in such a wonderful orgasm, his hands quickly went to work stroking him, slicked by a similar spell to the one they already used, and he couldn't have felt more proud of himself when Lucius, always so prim and proper and quiet, came for him, loud, messy and totally debauched. Hair tangled and loose, nowhere near its usual perfect placement, and body limp and glistening, he was a sight to behold, and Severus was certain to engrave it into the backs of his eyelids so he could see this over and over again.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Severus whispered, near-breathless as he was.

"Happy anniversary." Lucius replied with all the tact he was proclaimed to have, a smile on his face that read nothing less of complete satisfaction.

When they finally had to part, clean up and dress, the pair left with lingering touches and kisses before Lucius was off for his flat and Severus returned to his dorm room, giddy and silent as he could be.

~*~

Until this point, there had never been a Valentine's Day that came with so much anxiety. Nervously plucking at his dress robes, Severus Snape paced the length of the room for the fifth time, running that day a few months ago through his mind once more.

" _You're here awfully early, Severus." Lucius had mused over his mug of warmed chocolate, sitting by the fire with a book in his lap, "Is there a special occasion?" That had stormy eyes looking over at him, making the younger man fidget a little. He fingered something in his pocket before finally coming in and dropping to his knees before his lover, a smile on his face._

 _"Quite the special occasion." The twenty-three year old told him, "I was hoping we could make this permanent." He added, finally pulling the worried white-gold ring from his pocket. It had taken him ages to get the money together, but nothing was too good for Lucius, and he couldn't have been happier with his offering. Shock written on the elder's face, his hand quaked as he allowed the ring to slip into place, looking it over a few times as it rest around his digit, considering it before a wide, pleased smile worked over his lips, present in his eyes, as well._

 _"Of course." He responded in that cool way he usually did, leaning in to kiss the other long and slow._

It was a all a blur, after that. Getting everything set up for the wedding, the decision to have it on Valentine's Day, the pressure of having it all done perfectly the first time, and all of that thoughtless work deposited him in the now. Finally, it was time to go out and get this show on the road, and he was shaking from his hands to his feet. With a little coaxing by his best man, he was out, walking the aisle and waiting at the podium for the ceremony to start. His robes weren't the most beautiful, a simple black with white accents, but he had made sure he was clean and well put together regardless, awaiting his husband-to-be to take his first steps out.

Oh, and when he did, he felt it in his chest like a physical blow. Lucius Malfoy was never anything less than impeccable, but this was so much more than that. A beautiful silver tux, tailored to his every subtle curve and clinging to him in ways that bordered on obscene nearly seemed to shimmer in the sunlight filtering into the room, and he swore in that moment that the blond was an angel. His hair was done up in an impossible updo, and as he click-clacked his way forward, he looked so perfect that when Severus had to take his hand, he almost dropped the ring twice. The words of the wizard conducting the ceremony almost escaped him, but he managed his 'I do's on time, at least.

"I do." Lucius replied, and there had never been more perfect words falling from his lips.

"You may kiss your husband." It was a soul-searing, probably too long kind of kiss that left him dizzy and panting, and it was perfect. Oh, he was so proud of the younger him for having the audacity to attempt to court this man. He never could have anticipated something like this as a second-year in Hogwarts, and here he was, taking the world's most entrancing wizard off the market.

"I love you, Severus." And there they were, the real words that would forever haunt him, and he'd never be happier for them.

"I love you, too, Lucius."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Wowzers. That ended up being far longer than I had anticipated. o.o I hope you guys enjoyed!

According to the site I used, this is the guide for rose colors:

White - White roses, the purist of colors, represent innocence, purity and charm. White roses are traditionally used in weddings and can represent new beginnings. We believe that white roses can also express remembrance and innocence.

Lavender - Love at first sight or just an enchanting way to say, "I love you!" Lavender roses can offer a daily reminder of your love and eagerness to grow your relationship.

Peach - Are you grateful for someone or just want to show your appreciation? Then consider giving a peach-colored rose. A bouquet of peach roses shows your deep appreciation and gratitude or just an elegant way to say "Thank You!"

Cream - Cream roses are indicative of charm and thoughtfulness. They go well with pink "thank you" roses which allow you to send two messages in one bunch!

Pink - Words like admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy and sweetness are just a few ways to describe the meaning behind the pink rose. A pink rose can also convey happiness, gracefulness and admiration.

Salmon - A slightly pinker shade of orange, the meaning behind salmon-colored roses evoke the same message as orange roses. Salmon roses can indicate enthusiasm, desire and excitement. Give salmon roses as a way to share your desire for someone; and they'll know how you truly feel.

Orange - Orange roses evoke energy, and can indicate enthusiasm, desire and excitement. Giving orange roses can symbolize your passionate romance and share your excitement of the relationship with your loved one.

Red - Red roses are the traditional symbol for love, romance, and will always be a way to say "I love you." The red rose has also reflected beauty and perfection. Deep or dark red roses can reveal an unconscious beauty.

Rose Numbers - Two roses entwined together communicate "marry me" (a red and white rose entwined means unity)


End file.
